Merlin witches curse
by Garnet Dark
Summary: merlin finds himself in a pickle when he is turned into a girl by a witch, the only way to brake the curse is for his true love to kiss him. warning slash story.


Hey everyone, I was wondering one day what it would be like if Merlin got turned into a girl, (there might be some spelling mistakes) here's what I came up with…

Merlin: I can't believe that old witch turned me into a girl! I knew she was more powerful but- even Gaius warned me not to get on the wrong side of her but she deserved everything she got! Nasty old bag! Stealing the ingredients I was supposed to bring to Gaius but she had been doing it for weeks now! So I made her have big hairy wart's for a week but she didn't have to turn me into a girl! That was unfair! She said the only thing that could change me back was the love of my live! So cliché! It was slating it down with rain, so I was soaked. Gaius managed to get me to Gwen's unseen, she said she would help me blend in. Really, me blend in? she said I could stay with her for as long as it took to get myself back to how I was. I didn't know how to undo the curse, it was strong magic. I must have looked bad, by the way they both reacted when they saw me. I remember Gwen's face, the rain battering me making my long hair stick to my face. I knocked on her door, and she opened the door to see Gaius leaning against the door frame he was laughing so much-to me who was scowling at him, looking like a drowned rat. "Gaius! What ever is the matter?" she had said an easy smile on her round face. "This, hee-hoo, is Merlin!" tears of laughter mingling with the rain ran down his face in his hysterics. Her eyes had widened and she laughed too. "Oh very funny," I had said.

Now I stood in her house, dripping wet and not knowing what to do with myself. She stared at me "what?" I asked in a strangers voice. "Have you seen yourself?" she asked I shook my head "no," in fact I was too frightened to look at myself. "Come," she held out he hands and lead me to a bowl of water. "Look," she said, I took a tentative step forward and stared at the reflection- I took in a shocked breath, the woman in the reflection was beautiful! High cheek bones, a dimple on her chin, lips so full, skin a creamy white and hair as black as a raven. She had my blue eye's though, and this reminded me that I looked like this. Her lips parted showing a row of dazzling teeth. "That's me?" I asked in this woman's voice "that's you," Gwen replied "I always wondered what you would look like as a girl, your more beautiful than I expected," I smiled shyly at her and I felt myself blush. "Thank you," I said.

Arther: I shouted for Merlin, angry. Where is that blasted boy? He should by getting my breakfast ready. He was probably still asleep! I marched down to Gaius and banged on the door. He answered. "Sire?" he said shocked, I cut straight to the point "where is Merlin?" I asked looking into the room behind Gaius "I'm sorry sire, but Merlin had to go home-his mother is sick," the old man said as a matter-of-factly "why didn't anyone tell me?" my blood boiled, I thought Merlin would tell me these thing's. "I was just on my way to tell you sire," he apologised. "what am I going to do in the meantime? I haven't got anyone free to be my servant today!" I said angry at Merlin. "well, we have someone coming over, she is stopping at Gwen's. Now sire if you excuse me, half the village has come down with the flue," I moved out of the way from him, he adjusted his sactual "when will he be coming," I asked impatient "who?" he replied "the servant!" was he for real? "she will be here shortly, sire," I frowned "she?" "she. Now I am very busy sire," he walked down the corridor. A female servant?

Merlin: Gwen busied herself around the house. Because of my being very tall and slim, none of her dresses fitted me so she made me one. I told her I wouldn't wear one but she insisted-saying that I would need to blend in. It was very beautiful though. Made from a purple material, it had long swooping sleeves that felt like silk. At the front it was low and had a v-shape cut in it, that showed some of my bust, and it made me blush. There was a strip of cloth around my waist that was a dark purple. She was a good dress maker. She grinned "give me a twirl," she said and I glared at her and said "thanks for making me a girl" still frowning at myself. "Here this is Arther's washing. Take it, and while your in the market can you get some milk-we're out." she shoved me out the door.

Arther: I looked round the market to find the servant because she was very late. I had decided to go down to get her-Gaius said she was stopping with Gwen. I looked round for possible girls- the woman buying an apple? The one with the basket full of rags? Then I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, a dark beauty with long black raven hair. She walked with her head down, eye's drawn to the floor, as she passed the pub. A peasant drinking a pint was saying something to her, she looked uncomfortable. As I moved forward to help I picked up on some of the conversation, "I said I was talking to you, look at me when I speak!" he grabbed her wrist, sending her basket flying. I rushed to help her, but she turned round so I saw her face properly, her eye's flashed dangerous as she shoved him, sending him flying. "Anyone else?" they shook their heads "Good."

She bent down and started to gather up the clothes-my clothes… so she was my maid! I bent down to help her, "thank you," she said and smiled but when she looked up she let out a strangled "Arther? I-I mean Sire!" I grinned at her, "what's your name?" she looked startled "uh- Merlin-da?" she shaded her eye's. "it's nice to meet you Merlin-da." she should have giggled at the joke or blushed but she stood and said "I have to go," and she took off.

Merlin: I cant believe how gross men were to women! Utter pig's. women should be respected. And what about Arther! Drooling about! Flirting! Squatting down I grumbled this as I scrubbed the chamber floor's. "Arther?" Uther shouted as he came into the room. He looked at me, "what are you doing?" great another drooling fool. " I'm cleaning sire," I replied the answer obvious. "I can see that, what are you doing in here?" he scowled at my joke. "Merlin's mother is sick, I'm the only other person free today." Gaius and myself came up with the story together. Uther made me uneasy, "what is your name?" he asked his pale eye's sizing me up "Merlinda sire." he bust, howling with laughter "what?" I asked "Merlin-Merlinda! Quite a fitting name! Hahaha!" he walked away shaking his head. I let out my breath. Phew! And I picked up the bucket, taking it back. I bumped into Arther and when he saw me struggle he tried to help. "let me take that," he grabbed fro the handle and I shook it off. "No thank you," and I carried on, but he followed me, "what do you want Arther!" I scolded myself at the stupidity. He grabbed my elbow, but instead of anger I saw curiosity. "Your eye's … they remind me of someone," I pulled out of his grasp. And said "excuse me," walking away.

Arther: she was such a tease! All this playing hard to get! She looked like a warrior princess, sharp feature's and long ebony hair. When I grew up, I thought Morgana was the most prettiest girl I had ever seen. But now I knew I was wrong. Right then I made a plan to seduce her…

Merlin: I arrived back at my room this Gaius in a foul mood. Arther was such a dingbat! I cant believe him! "I see you've had a hard day of it!" Gaius said. He isn't good with sympathy. "I swear arther is following me!" I said "I wish people would quit staring at me! Its disgusting not to mention rude!" I heard a cough behind me. It was sir Robert. "Merlinda, message from prince Arther," he handed me the scroll, "you are invited to accompany prince arther, on a picnic in the forest." my face dropped into a frown, "you can tell prince arther that im not going!" Gaius gasped "Merlin-da! You cannot refuse the prince, you know that! You are going!" his blue eye's glittering in humour.

Arther: I walked down the corridor, I knocked on Gaius's door. Merlinda answered the door "sire," she said. "Are you ready Merlinda?" I asked her expression neutral she answered "yes my lord," this is when I drew my gaze away from her face to let it travel over her body, to see what she was wearing- "Merlinda! Do you know that you are wearing Merlin's clothes?" I chuckled shaking my head. "what, do you expect me to wear a dress when riding a horse?" she grinned her eye's sparkling like two jewels. "Shall we?" I moved to the side, allowing the room for her to get past. We road in silence, moving through the tree's effectively. She seamed more at home here, her face relaxed as she navigated the wood. "You know your way round here like the back of your hand, where do you live?" she hesitated "in a village near here." she shrugged then she was silent again, I stared at her trying to understand why there is something familiar about her. "why are you staring?" she asked "there's something about you I cant quite put my finger on it. I mean, your smart, funny, and very beautiful…are you blushing?" I stared at the pink flush on her cheek's "No." she snapped harmlessly. I stopped the horse where the knight's set up the picnic and went to help Merlinda down when she leapt off like she's always road a horse. We sat on the blanket, picking at the food set out. "Your not like anyone I've ever met." I said as she stared longingly at all the food, "you can tuck in, I know you must be hungry. Don't be embarrassed on my account." I grinned, "I cant, Gwen is cooking specially," she is so loyal! I grunted my reply.

"you remind me of my servant, Merlin. Even though he is an idiot sometimes," just thinking of that dark haired boy makes my chuckle. I shook my head, "well, I guess I'm a good replacement then." she twisted her mouth into a smile. "so what is he like?" she asked popping a grape in her mouth, "Merlin?" I furrowed my brow, "well, except for the part where he's an idiot, stubborn, lazy and the worst servant ever, he's my best friend. Couldn't do without him." a huge smile spread across Melinda's face, a smile that look's so familiar "we've gone through a lot together, he knows me better than anyone else. And he can have his moments he's not a bad guy. Even if he sometime's forgets his place." I shrugged.

Merlin: "He sound's nice," I said. His word's made me feel all warm inside. It made me smile more. And I felt warmth creep over my cheek's. Is this what he really thinks of me? "yes, he's a good man." I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. "You remind me of him. It's your eye's and your smile. You even talk like him." so he chooses now to use his brain! I laughed nervously and said "well, it's like I said: I'm a good replacement." avoiding his curious gaze "a guess we have a lot in common." I shrugged "oh and what's that?" he asked his eyebrow raised, head cocked to the side. "well for a start, we both have you." I regarded "we enjoy your company, you'll be a good king." this I had no doubt to, he grinned. "well your better a servant than Merlin, you seam to enjoy yourself." arther said "what? You think I enjoy cleaning? What with your smelly shoe's?" arther burst out into a loud belly laugh, it made me join in despite that it was my joke. His expression turned serious "last of all, you're beautiful where Merlin is… well he's Merlin. Are you blushing?" he asked as my face heated up, "No!" I turned away to he could not see, "what cant you take a compliment?" he laughed blushing I carried on with packing the food, arther watching. "why are you so interested in Merlin?" he asked "I wanted to know what he was like, what you thought of him, seam's as I'm taking over his job till his mother gets better." he shook his head and grabbed a goblet, packing it into the basket. We stayed silent for a moment. "Arther, I've had a nice time, but we should be getting back. Your father is having the feast. And I have to help get everything ready." I stood, we mounted the horses and rode on, arther and me grinning and talking. When we got back arther grabbed my arm, before I could rush off.

"Merlinda, will you be at the feast?" when his hand touched my skin it was like an electric volt zipped round my body, my eye's widened "I'll be serving your wine arther," I said shaking my head he took my hand and brought it to his lip's. my face flushed from my forehead to my chest, a bright pink. Butterflies fluttered round my belly as I walked through the corridor, I knew I had feelings for arther that was more than friendship. Feeling's I cannot understand. It was then, floating in a world of my own that I noticed someone following me. I turned round strait into the king, Uther. "SIRE?" I exclaimed, alarmed. "Such beauty for a servant. You look just like Morgana's mother. Such, beauty…" he grasped my shoulders with his leather gloves, bunching the fabric. "I-I have to go," fear knotted in the pit of my stomach. He pushed me onto the wall, trapped. I shook, his lips drawing nearer, "Father! Merlinda!" Arther! Relief flooding through my body. Uther let go and I ran into Arther's arm's. "what's going on? Merlinda your shaking," I shoved at him, moving him away "Arther, I.." Uther stuttered "Get me out of here," I said "please." he looked straight into my watery eyes, two blue Safire's, and he wrapped his arm's round me, taking me away.

Arther: I held Merlinda in my arm's. Her entire frame shaking. My father, stuttering, apologising. I knew what was going on. My father has done this to the maid's before. He'd say that he was lonely, that he needed to feel close to someone after the death of my mother. I took her to my chamber's. Tear's made my shirt damp. I sat her on my bed, she turned said "oh Arther! I thought he was…" she shook her head. "I will not let anyone harm you, ever! I promise!" she broke into sob's, so filled with fear and grief.

Merlin: I buried my face in the crock of his shoulder. Trying to seek comfort away from fear. "Arther, I have to tell you something…" I said "I have to leave. But there's something I have to say to you before I do go. I love you. I always have. But you have to forget about me. I'm not what you think. I'm not who you think I am. I know what we had was perfect but you have to listen to me when I say 'forget me'." his eye's were kind and gentle. "Merlinda, I love you. I will not let you go." his voice stern as he pressed his lips to mine. An explosion of heat and energy ran through my body. I pulled him to me, my arms wrapped round his neck. Our mouths moving together. Then I felt my body change back, it was like a warm tingling from the top of my head to my toe's, the truth hitting me like cold water, Arther love's me. Tears ran down my face, I held onto Arther for as long as we could before we broke apart, breath ragged.

He looked at me, his eye's widened on shock. I was filled with grief, I was going to loose him and fail my destiny. I let out a sob. But arther did something so unexpected, he laughed. "I knew it!" and he grabbed me, I pushed his chest. Shoved him. "No arther." he ignored me, and put his lips back to mine. "I love you, Merlin. Look at me. I love you! It always has been, always will be, I was too stupid to see that." his voice soft, caring. My chest hurt's. I feel happy, but it hurts too much. Our love could never be. But here he was, the love of my life, kissing the line of my jaw, my neck, running his hands through my hair. I was afraid, but happy. Here in this moment. As we showed each other just how much that love is. I know with all my being that this was love. The Goosebumps rising all over my body, the nerves I feel when I am around him. What it was like to kiss him. The way his hot skin scald's mine, the fluttering in my chest as we remove our clothes, wanting to be close to each other. His tongue tasting my skin. I gasp. He nipp's at my neck and my ear lobe. Thumb stroking my back, it was so blissful I closed my eye's. He ran his hand up my thigh, up my rib's and back again. I moan, and Arther let's out a growl. Our bodies melding and merging with each other. A perfect moment. One that makes me wish it will never end. When we lie in each other's arms my head on his chest, in a little bubble of our own, it make's me think that this is where I want to be in the future. Here in Arther's arm's. I ran my hand over his chest and down his abs, "Arther?" I said "hu?" he answered "I love you." I blushed "Me too."

Reviews please!


End file.
